Control
by RachelItIs
Summary: "This won't be like your others. I won't pamper you." Sexual themes. Kunzite/Venus. SilMil.


_If more domineering sex is a put off to you, turn around. It's nothing to crazy but there is definitely a more dom side. Definitely rated M. Sexual content._

* * *

><p>The silver haired man simply raised an eyebrow as the petite woman slid into his room from the balcony. He had never seen her dressed this way. She was definitely not dressed as a soldier dressed; not even the small outfits of the senshi were comparable to this. And, she was certainly dressed as no Princess he had ever seen.<p>

Her golden dress reached the ground, giving the illusion of covering more of her legs than the short skirt of her soldier garb; however, two slits ran up the sides and stopped at the tips of her hip bones. The slits themselves were a good two finger widths even at the highest points, leaving much of the woman's milky skin showing. The top revealed even more as it became just two small straps that criss-crossed over her stomach and back before it became very loose, and possibly much too small. The strap wrapped around her neck delicately and the material plummeting to a deep v between her breasts, the two cups only being connected by a thing piece of material nestled on the underside of breasts.

He couldn't deny his body's reaction to seeing her like this; they had been dancing around each other for months. Still, as he rose, he kept him demeanor calm, "Well, this is definitely not a Princess's gown. Is this your consort look?"

She stopped where she was, a glare marring her once seductive features, "This is perfectly fine wear on my planet. We don't hold sex and pleasure as such a taboo as you on earth."

"So, is this how you usually approach them? I've always assumed that you do the approaching. Even on a planet of open sexuality, it wouldn't be right for someone to approach the Princess. You simply show up like this and they basically fall over," he moved a small bit closer. She was here for a reason and he certainly wouldn't deny her, though he also wouldn't make this easy for her.

She made no move to respond but her scowl grew even more pronounced. He could tell that he was reading her perfectly and that it was killing her. Not only was he reading her, he was resisting her. He wasn't simply rolling over and enjoying the gift that she was bestowing. No, that wasn't in his personality but that may be the exact reason that she was there.

"No," he whispered slowly as he drew directly opposite of her. "No, if that's what you wanted, you wouldn't be here. You could get that anywhere and you know me much too well to know I'd play by those kinds of rules."

He reached forward, twisting a strand of her hair around his finger, waiting to see if she'd make any type of response. She never did, she simply watched him with focused and determined eyes. He leaned forward, the hair slipping like silk between his fingers as he dropped it and ran the hand down the side of her neck, over her arm, and stopping on her hip.

Suddenly, he pushed against her hip roughly with his hand, trapping her against the wall, and then moved his body in to hold her in place. He leaned forward, his voice dropping, "Why won't you answer me, Princess? You do know this won't be quite how you're used to it. I won't pamper you."

That was all the incentive she seemed to have needed. Suddenly, she was pressing as hard against him as he was to her. Her lips attacked his suddenly and hungrily. She knew exactly what she was getting herself in to; and she couldn't wait.

He reacted quickly. He had never rolled over for a woman before and he certainly wasn't going to start now. His freehand found its way into the hair at the back of her head and twisted his hand into it tightly, tugging until her face was angled higher. He broke their lip lock and moved on to her throat aggressively.

His kissing and nipping continued down her throat and over the revealed swells of her breasts. She was completely in his control. With one hand pressing her firmly to the wall by her hips and the other keeping her head from moving at all, she was only left with the ability to try to form any sort of control with her hands. His uniform was thick, however, and her clawing had no impact on him. He was hard, that she could feel, but he was pressed too close for her to get any advantage in that way.

He moved his hand from her hip and brushed the thin cloth that was over her breasts to the side, running his palm over the nipples as he went. She reacted to her freedom, throwing her hips forward against his. And, again, he was faster. His hand returned to her hip, pinning her back again, and his mouth dipped to its new goal. A groan escaped her.

As he took one of her nipples in his mouth, nipping, sucking and kissing, he started moving his hand slowly across the exposed skin at her hip. He moved slowly and with purpose. He felt her breath growing more and more frantic. A whine unlike anything he would have expected to hear from this soldier, this Princess of Venus, escaped as his fingers found their destination.

He stood up and met her eyes; sure his were as hungry as hers by then. He covered her mouth with his again, entering her tentatively. The gasp she let out, however, was the final straw for him. He spun her around quickly. He roughly pushed her against his desk, leaning her over it and sending an ink vial crashing to the floor.

And then, with grunt, he was in, moving haphazardly against her. One hand still held tightly onto her small hip, moving her roughly to his rhythm, he kept his other still holding her head against the desk by her hair. Of all the times he imagined moments like this, the noises coming from her were far more than he had anticipated. The whining and crying and urging were sounds he wouldn't expect from a Goddess of Love.

Her finish came faster than he had anticipated, as well, and managed to push him over the edge he was already barely balancing. He untangled himself slowly, first the hand on her hip, then the hand in her hair, and then finally pushed himself up.

He leaned next to her on the desk, fixing his trousers and raking a hand through her hair. He watched her from the corner his eyes. She stayed lying for a few seconds, seemingly collecting herself. The hip he'd had a tight hold of was already showing evidence of eventual bruising, the part of her neck he could see was covered in red marks, and her hair was in complete disarray.

He had never seen her look so discomposed.

She slowly stood, her dress finally falling back into place to cover herself, and fixed the cups to her dress. He glanced over her front, eying the red marks that continued down her neck on over her cleavage and the red line from where the edge of the desk pressed against her stomach.

"You okay?" he asked gently after she was silent for a few moments, trying to tame her tangled and erratic hair. He was somewhat worried it had ended up being more than she'd bargained for. He had, however, warned her. He'd been so pent up beforehand that he knew the inevitable.

Suddenly, she was herself again as she smirked and winked, "I knew what I was coming for."

She turned and walked away with a very sensual swinging of her hips, "I look forward to our next meeting."

Then, she was gone. Kunzite looked behind him at the work on his desk and let out a heavy breath.


End file.
